Divurac
The Divurac is a legendary artifact of immense power. Commonly associated with the lost land of Taiscrethea, the Divurac is viewed as the single most sought after treasure of all time. Legend Many legends surround the Divurac, describing the artifact as being at once a tool and a weapon. Claims range from it being able to grant the wishes of the bearer to imbuing its owner with the power of a god. Other theories surrounding it pass it off as just an extremely powerful rune. The word Divurac itself is taiscrethean for "God stone". The only clues to the Divurac's existence come from ancient Taiscrethean texts from various ruins dotted throughout the world, describing Taiscrethea as its resting place. The most concrete piece of evidence is a recurring Taiscrethean poem referencing it: Six servants, one master Beware the beast of aistrois unchained Six keys, one door The land no longer lost will lead back to the God stone At the whim of the new King Her face will smile and frown, laugh and scream The poem is a rough translation from its original Taiscrethean. Researchers are unsure of what the "beast of aistrois" is a reference to, but it is believed the six servants/one master and the six keys/one door are two names for the same seven artifacts. Whether these artifacts are the Divurac or a mechanism for finding it is not yet agreed upon. The "land no longer lost" is agreed to be Taiscrethea, as many archaeological finds support international Taiscrethean colonies surviving for a period of time after the fall of their homeland. The line suggests the Divurac would be found in Taiscrethea; others theorize that a control station will allow those in possession of the Divurac to fully utilize its functions. The last two lines imply the possessor of the Divurac to have a degree of control over "her." Taiscretheans viewed the world as being a motherly figure, often treating the world anthropomorphically. The conflicting emotions described at the end of the poem are not yet understood. Revahlen SPOILER WARNING! Two identical interlocking pieces are uncovered during the events of Revahlen. They are referenced both as Keys and as pieces of the Divurac. Z+M Treasure Hunting uncovers them at the behest of Droum Dreher on the promise of the artifacts fetching a high price on the collector's market. The first of the two Keys is found in a Taiscrethean ruin rigged with traps by Cid Leispeir. It is inert when initially found. Shortly after it's found it is stolen from Z+M Treasure Hunting by Baraz Alterra, who ends up robbed by the Rogue Warriors led by Top Hat. Eventually, Max Delmar, Zed Faolain, and Robin McCree get it back and bring it back to Graystone with them. The second of the two Keys is found in the catacombs of Castle Belysia after the Shinaru plot against King Iogo is stopped by Z+M Treasure Hunting and the rune knight captain Leo. However, the first Key is stolen during the kidnapping of Droum by the Valtiez Gang . Max and Zed rescue Droum, bringing both Keys back into their possession. However, Baraz reappears and steals both Keys from the three of them and hands them off to Mauvetez, the boss of the Storm Corps. Mauvetez plans to use the Keys' power to bring mass destruction and chaos to the world. His plans are foiled when Z+M Treasure Hunting defeats him at the Airship Graveyard and Baraz connects the two Keys. Without the Master artifact, the instability of the Keys creates a dimensional bomb, completely collapsing reality around the the Airship Graveyard. The two Keys are then separated and hidden; one tossed by Max and Zed in the middle of the Dead Gulf southwest of the Sarhajos Wasteland , and the other taken by Cid Leispeir to Caelnemus in northwestern Verdecia to be hidden by the Avia. Abilities SPOILER WARNING! The Keys have the ability to raise Taiscrethea from the North Sea, but only when all 6 Keys are combined with the Master. Without the Master, the Keys become unstable when combined and create an "aistrois" event; a temporary but powerful miniature black hole, also referred to as a dimensional bomb. The strength and range of this dimensional bomb are dependent on the number of Keys connected to each other. The Keys are made with chipped fragments of the Divurac itself and possess other similar abilities to it, albeit on a much smaller scale. Its original purpose was to just sink the Divurac Chamber, but a miscalculation sank the entire landmass of Taiscrethea. The Divurac itself has many abilities, first and foremost enhancements to the strength and abilities of the user, allowing the manipulation of dark energy to destructive effect. It also has the ability to warp the fabric of space time, allowing the user to see past and future events. The Divurac further enables the user to not only look into the Divurac's origin dimension but also allows the opening of dimensional gates (stable versions of the aistrois), allowing travel between the two worlds. It can only be fully exploited in a special chamber in the Grand Palace of Taiscrethea acting as a very primitive room-sized runecaster; otherwise the Divurac's powers are dampened, including the physical enhancements to the user. Category:Artifacts Category:Taiscrethea